


Stupid Wakatoshi

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Added Tags, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Feelings???, Freak Outs, M/M, Oral Sex, bossy oikawa, friends - Freeform, getting together?, how DARE, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: The one (second) night that they're together. Oikawa is... Oikawa. And Ushijima is... Ushijima.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 101
Kudos: 470





	1. Stupid Wakatoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this on a whim to see whether or not I could still write smut. I love ushioi and I had a ton of fun writing this and editing it, so I hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> idk what 'verse this is in. They're all aged up, maybe college, idk. It's mostly about the sex. If you squint, there can be background or plot, perhaps. Hope you enjoy!

Tooru can’t relax tonight. This is the third weekend he’s gone out in a row, trying to find someone else. Preferably to date, but honestly, he wants someone to warm his bed. It shouldn’t be so hard! And it wasn’t hard, until last month, when Tooru  _ accidentally _ slept with Ushiwaka. Dumb Ushiwaka. Stupid Ushiwaka.

It’s all his fault that Tooru’s been out of luck for the past few weeks. No one has been able to get past the initial make-out test before he goes anywhere with them.  _ Stupid _ Ushiwaka and his  _ amazing _ kisses. Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid. _ It wasn’t even that amazing that night! Ushiwaka was his cold, unemotional self but his hands… Tooru shakes his head. No. He’s not thinking about that dummy. He’s  _ not. _

Even though this is one of the few nights Ushiwaka has decided to come out as well. He looks so  _ boring _ , standing there, drink in hand and nodding along to the music. Dumb, stupid, a head taller than everyone else and standing out like a  _ stupid _ pole in the middle of the room and just as interesting. Stupid, dumb--and who is that person trying to talk to Ushiwaka? He’s tiny, smaller than Ushiwaka (although that’s not hard), but also smaller than Tooru. Pretty, if Tooru is being honest, big eyes, slender waist. He’s  _ blushing _ and  _ touching Ushiwaka’s arm, _ and dumb Ushiwaka is  _ letting him. _

No, absolutely not. Ushiwaka is  _ not _ going to get lucky here while Tooru goes home alone. Again. Nope. Not going to happen. Ushiwaka can’t just  _ prance _ in here and catch some cute guy’s attention while Tooru is left in the dust! Not. Going. To. Happen!

Tooru weaves through the crowd and drapes himself over Ushiwaka’s shoulder, making sure to make eye contact with the stranger and whisper loudly in Ushiwaka’s ear, “Who’s this?” 

Wide Eyes takes a hasty step back and is sputtering something, but the music is too loud to make it out. Tooru’s sure he’s apologizing. “Oikawa-san,” Ushiwaka says.

“No,” Tooru cuts him off, putting a finger over his lips. His soft lips. Tooru hates him. He probably doesn’t even  _ exfoliate  _ his lips and they’re unfairly  _ soft _ . He swallows and tears his eyes away from them. “That’s  _ my  _ name. I asked who  _ he _ was.” 

He points in the direction that Wide Eyes was in, but when he looks, he’s gone. Tooru laughs. Smart. 

“Asai-san?” Ushiwaka asks, Tooru’s finger still over his lips. He reaches up and  _ carefully _ and  _ gently  _ pulls Tooru’s finger from his face, but doesn’t let go of his hand. “He was just saying hello and complimented me on being tall.” Tooru stares flatly at him, not quite believing his ears. “I didn’t know what to say to that… I can’t control how tall I am.” 

“He was flirting with you,” Tooru snaps. He shouldn’t be so shocked. Ushiwaka is kind of  _ that _ stupid. 

Ushiwaka frowns. “No, he wasn’t.” 

Tooru shakes his head. “You’re so stupid, Ushiwaka.” 

Ushiwaka sighs, like he always does when Tooru uses his nickname, but he doesn’t say anything about it. He sips at the drink in his hand and scans the room. “Has anyone caught your eye?” 

“Why? Wanna play wingman?” Tooru growls, realizing just now he’s still draped all over Ushiwaka’s shoulders. He doesn’t move. On principle. Ushiwaka opens his mouth, but Tooru speaks first. “No. How can I pay attention to anyone with your stupid face hanging around?” 

“So I’ve caught your eye,” Ushiwaka says, calm-like. 

“I did  _ not _ say that!” Tooru argues, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He can feel Ushiwaka humming through the arm pressed into the side of his neck. “No, your face is off-putting! Spoiling my appetite!” 

Ushiwaka nods, taking another sip of his drink. “Do you want to leave?” he asks, turning his stupid,  _ intense _ eyes on Tooru. 

Tooru shivers and looks away. “With you?” 

“If you want.” 

Tooru knows he has a decision to make. And he hates it. He doesn’t  _ want _ to go home with Ushiwaka, even though all he wants to do is go home with Ushiwaka. Why is he leaving this decision up to Tooru? Tooru wants Ushiwaka to make the decision. The night is still young, Tooru can find someone else… but does he want to? 

He gives a side-eyed glare to Ushiwaka, who looks unaffected, eyes scanning the crowd. Tooru hates him. He snags Ushiwaka’s drink from his hand and slams the rest of it back, setting the empty glass back on the bar. He pulls himself off Ushiwaka’s shoulders and grabs one of his hands. “Let’s go,” he says, probably not loud enough to be heard, but Ushiwaka follows him out of the bar without protest. 

Tooru hates the knot of anticipation in the back of his throat. The only good thing out of tonight is that he knows he’ll be satisfied. 

* * *

Ushiwaka doesn’t say a word the entire way home, not that Tooru expected him to. Ushiwaka rarely talks, and he comes to Tooru’s apartment without complaint. That’s all that matters. Although he becomes aggressive once the front door is closed, slamming Tooru into it and pressing their lips together before either of them can remove a shoe. 

Tooru kisses him back with as much intensity, grabbing onto Ushiwaka’s hair and  _ pulling _ , making him grunt. Serves him right. But Ushiwaka’s hands are on Tooru’s hips, thumbs pressed into bone and pressing and  _ pressing  _ and Tooru’s knees are getting a little weak. Not many people are stronger than him and it feels like Ushiwaka could snap him in two if he wanted, but he won’t. It’s unfairly hot. 

Stupid Ushiwaka. 

Tooru pulls at Ushiwaka’s hair until their lips separate. They’re both panting. It’s loud in the entryway. “Don’t think you’re in charge here for a second,” Tooru growls. 

Ushiwaka ducks his head and Tooru can feel him smiling against his neck. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he says before sinking his teeth into Tooru’s collarbone. 

Tooru’s knees give out and he cries out at the sensation, desperately holding onto Ushiwaka’s head to keep himself upright. “You better not get used to using those teeth,” Tooru whines. He’s trying to get some sort of authority into his voice, but he sounds too breathless. 

Ushiwaka releases him and licks the skin. “Why not?” 

“Because you’re going to get on your knees and if you use your teeth while down there, I’ll throw you out the window.” 

“You’re not even going to ask nicely?” 

Tooru shoves at Ushiwaka’s chest, but he doesn’t move that far away. And Tooru honestly didn’t try that hard. Ushiwaka looks smug. Stupid. “ _ I _ am nice. And I’m asking,” Tooru says, happy that he doesn’t sound so breathless now. “So I’m asking nicely.” 

Ushiwaka makes an aborted movement like he’s about to roll his eyes, but he also drops to his knees, so Tooru can forgive him. “Whatever you say,” Ushiwaka mutters, pushing up Tooru’s shirt and pressing kisses over his stomach. 

Tooru sighs, letting his head fall back. Why do Ushiwaka’s kisses feel so nice? Even somewhere other than his lips? It’s not fair. Ushiwaka stays in one spot, sucking hard, and uses both hands to undo the front of Tooru’s jeans, including unbuckling his belt. Tooru can feel his thighs starting to shake. Under torture, he would admit they’re trembling with anticipation. But he’s not, so they’re trembling for no reason. 

Ushiwaka tugs down Tooru’s pants and underwear until they’re around his thighs, his cock bouncing free. The traitor. Then he trails kisses down Tooru’s stomach, sucking marks into the tops of his thighs and moving closer to his cock. Tooru shudders when he feels Ushiwaka’s breath ghost over the wet tip. He’s looking at the ceiling. He won’t look down. He can’t look down. He won’t…

The tip is enveloped in wet heat and Tooru’s head knocks against the door, hands gripping onto Ushiwaka’s hair again. Ushiwaka works up and down Tooru’s cock, getting further down each time until his nose is pressing against Tooru’s groin. Tooru moans when that happens, Ushiwaka staying in place and humming. Tooru cries out, knees buckling, but Ushiwaka’s firm grip is keeping him upright. “Ushi… Ushi,” Tooru pants, almost whining. 

Ushiwaka moves his head back and Tooru looks down. Mistake. Absolute mistake. Ushiwaka is looking at him, intense as always, Tooru’s cock halfway in his mouth. He should look undignified, but he only looks… hot. He doesn’t look away when he goes down again, Tooru’s cock sliding easily into Ushiwaka’s throat and settling there. 

Tooru can’t handle it. He tugs on Ushiwaka’s hair, pulling him off completely. He hates that Ushiwaka’s breathing is only  _ slightly  _ affected. Jerk. “Asshole,” Tooru pants. If he let Ushiwaka continue, he would have come in seconds. That’s not fair at all. 

“We should be doing this in the bedroom,” Ushiwaka states, voice a little raspy. 

“It’s  _ your _ fault,” Tooru points out. “ _ You _ couldn’t keep your hands off me.” 

“That is true,” Ushiwaka agrees, leaning down and kissing Tooru’s exposed thighs. Tooru hates how easily he agrees. “Do you want to finish up here, or move it to the bedroom?” 

Tooru knows that if he told Ushiwaka to finish out here, they could be done in a few minutes and Ushiwaka would be gone… but that’s not what Tooru went out for. He wanted someone to warm his bed. He looks down, face turning red. “Bedroom,” he says barely above a whisper. 

He can’t look at Ushiwaka, but he knows the bastard is smiling. “You need help getting your shoes off?” 

“No,” Tooru snaps, pushing Ushiwaka away and pulling up his pants. It’s uncomfortable to put his dick away, but he’s not about to walk around with his dick out. He’s not that desperate. And Ushiwaka is smiling. Dummy. Stupid. 

Tooru huffs, toes off his shoes, and stomps off towards the bedroom without bothering with slippers. He won’t need them anyway. He flops onto his bed, trying to think of how his life turned out like this. What god has he upset?

Ushiwaka comes into the room at a sedate pace, his jacket absent from his shoulders, plain black t-shirt on display. It’s tight over his biceps. Not that Tooru is looking. Although, if he was looking, he’d notice that the t-shirt fits him very nicely, just loose enough so it’s not like he shops at Baby Gap, but tight enough to show off the shape of his body. Tooru’s eyes might be drawn to the way his waist tapers, but it’s not a for sure thing. 

Tooru glares at him. “Strip,” he orders, deciding that the shirt is too distracting and must go. 

Ushiwaka pulls the shirt off without needing to be told twice, muscles rippling and beautiful. Oh no. But the stripping doesn’t stop there. Ushiwaka’s hands go straight to the front of his pants and he undoes them, pushing them down and kicking them off in the next breath, leaving him entirely exposed. 

Tooru swallows heavily at the sight, mouth suddenly filled with drool. What idiot just strips when told? “Your turn,” Ushiwaka says, unashamed, cock hanging out proudly, hard and thick and leaning slightly to the left. 

_ “My _ turn?” Tooru asks. “This is  _ my _ house, so it’s my rules.” 

“Of course,” Ushiwaka says easily, smile on his face. 

Tooru frowns and stands up. “Lay down,” he orders, pointing to the bed. Ushiwaka does so, lying down in the middle of the bed, looking relaxed. Tooru hates it. He turns to his nightstand and rummages for his supplies. It looks like Ushiwaka will do whatever he says. Good. He turns back to Ushiwaka, who is watching him with those patient, intense eyes. Tooru glares at him and pulls off his shirt after tossing his supplies onto the bed next to Ushiwaka. “You’re not allowed to touch unless I say so,” he says on a whim. 

“Okay,” Ushiwaka agrees, putting his hands behind his head, making his arms bulge and flex accidentally. 

Tooru glares harder, pushing down his pants and underwear, his socks coming off when he kicks away the denim. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Ushiwaka’s hips. There’s some color to Ushiwaka’s face, so he knows that he’s not unaffected, but he wishes that he could rile Ushiwaka up some more. It’s not fair that Tooru is stuck thinking about his stupid hands and stupid lips and he’s just going on like Tooru didn’t rock his world, which he  _ did _ , thankyouverymuch.

Tooru settles so the heat from Ushiwaka’s cock is pressed into the skin under his balls, their cocks almost rubbing together. He leans forward and presses his finger against Ushiwaka’s lips again. “Remember,” he says, then taps his index and middle finger against those lips, “no touching.” 

“As you wish,” Ushiwaka says against Tooru’s fingers. Why is he so calm? Tooru inhales through his nose and picks up the lube he threw on the bed earlier. He’s going to make Ushiwaka break. It won’t be hard to do, dumb moron. Tooru knows he looks good and Ushiwaka won’t be able to resist. Not a chance. 

He pours the lube over his fingers and leans forward, sure to press against Ushiwaka as he reaches behind himself and starts teasing his hole. It’s been a while since someone else has been in there. Since Ushiwaka actually. Tooru has made do with some toys, but there hasn’t been another person and Tooru is suddenly excited. He pushes two fingers in probably too fast, grunting at the sudden stretch. “Oikawa,” Ushiwaka says, frowning in concern, arms coming from behind his head. 

“No,” Tooru says firmly, fingering himself. Ushiwaka freezes. “No touching,” he reminds him.

“You’re pushing yourself too fast,” Ushiwaka argues, but he still hasn’t moved. 

Tooru rolls his hips, Ushiwaka’s cock dragging against him. “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” 

Ushiwaka  _ rolls his eyes _ . “I never said you couldn’t. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Tooru scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Maybe I could help,” Ushiwaka suggests. Tooru stares at him. “My fingers are thicker and--”

“Admitting defeat so soon?” Tooru teases, a smug smile on his face. He continues to stretch himself. 

Ushiwaka frowns in confusion. “This isn’t a competition…” 

“Sounds like something a loser would say,” Tooru points out.

Ushiwaka’s jaw tenses, but he makes a show of putting his hands behind his head again. “Fine. I’ll just lie here and enjoy the show.” 

“As you should,” Tooru agrees, adding another finger, making a sharp noise at the sensation. Maybe he’s moving too fast, but obviously not. Tooru knows his body better than anyone. He’s fine. So of course it feels good! And it’s  _ not _ because Ushiwaka is watching him. No, not a chance. Nope, those eyes mean nothing. Ushiwaka hardly flinches at the noise, which is rude. Right? He should be more affected. “Few get to enjoy such a beautiful display.” 

“That’s not what I heard,” Ushiwaka says, raising an eyebrow at the offended sound Tooru makes in response. 

“Mean!” Tooru says, sitting back. Not that it isn’t true. Tooru has… gotten around. But called out? To his face?! Ushiwaka has some balls. And he’s smiling like he knows it. Big, stupid meanie! “We can always stop, if my history bothers you so much.” 

“I don’t think you want that.” 

“What makes you say that? With such confidence, I might add?” 

“You’re still fingering yourself.” 

Tooru freezes. That’s true. Bastard. Dummy. Moron. “Well, I have no problem continuing. I like to have fun, but you’re a fuddy-duddy,” Tooru says calmly. “If my liberal attitude bothers you, there’s the door.” He nods toward the door. “But if you want to continue, put on the condom.” 

Ushiwaka doesn’t argue. He finds the condom on the bed and puts it on without another word. Tooru isn’t that surprised: he is irresistible. He picks up the lube and reapplies it to his fingers, going back to stretching himself. He wants to comment on Ushiwaka’s compliance, but everyone has their limit and Tooru doesn’t want to push him too far. If anything, he does want Ushiwaka to snap, but he wants him to snap in a very particular way. 

Ushiwaka says some other stuff, something about Tooru being pretty. Nothing that Tooru hasn’t heard before, but he’s blushing for some reason, and he’s tempted to tell Ushiwaka to shut up. It almost feels like Ushiwaka is teasing him. “I really like the way you blush,” Ushiwaka says, arms twitching like he’s preventing himself from reaching out. “You rarely blush. It’s pretty.” 

What a clumsy compliment, but Tooru knows it’s sincere. Tooru isn’t sure if that’s worse or not. He looks away, grabbing the lube again, but this time spreading a healthy amount over Ushiwaka’s covered cock without warning. Ushiwaka’s hips twitch and he moans when Tooru spreads the lube with his hand. And he might be teasing Ushiwaka a bit, but that’s neither here nor there. 

Then the head of Ushiwaka’s cock is pressed against his hole and Tooru has an intense moment of awareness. Is he really about to have sex with Ushiwaka? Again? Tooru looks down and Ushiwaka is staring at his cock, chest flushed. He’s twitching like he’s holding himself back. 

Tooru swallows and sinks down, moaning at the sensation. Ushiwaka’s mouth drops open and he stares for a few intense seconds before throwing his head back, groaning loudly. It’s unfairly attractive. How is stupid Ushiwaka so good-looking? Tooru moans, fully seating himself on Ushiwaka’s cock, backside brushing against warm thighs. They’re also twitching. “Does it hurt?” Ushiwaka asks. 

“You’re not  _ that  _ big,” Torru scoffs. 

“No, it’s not--it’s tight. It’s so tight,” Ushiwaka moans, hips flexing, making Tooru moan. “I can’t--” 

Tooru rises and falls, Ushiwaka’s words cutting off in the middle. Tooru smiles. “You can’t what?” Ushiwaka opens his mouth, but Tooru moves again, the words dying before they have a chance. “Can’t handle me?” Tooru asks, smug. He leans back, making a show of stretching out his torso and bracing himself with Ushiwaka’s thighs. “I know I can be a handful.” 

Ushiwaka opens his eyes, looking at Tooru for a moment before he has to shut them again. “What? You can’t even watch?” Tooru teases one of his nipples, tweaking it and pulling at it. “This show is just for you, Ushiwaka.” 

“I won’t be able to hold back,” Ushiwaka moans. 

Excitement races up Tooru’s spine. Only a little more. “Oh? Should I be worried?” 

Then, in a flash, Ushiwaka’s hands snap to Tooru’s hips and Tooru is on his back, Ushiwaka looming over top him. He swears he can hear Ushiwaka growling. “You tell me,” he whispers, getting a grip on his legs and starting to thrust. 

Tooru moans, hands going around Ushiwaka’s back, digging into the skin. It’s so easy to get swept up in the sensations flowing through him. This is what Tooru has been missing for weeks. He whines and cries in Ushiwaka’s ear, repeating his name over and over again. “Say my real name,” Ushiwaka grunts. 

Tooru might be feeling lost in the sensation, but he’s not there yet. He bites Ushiwaka’s ear. “Make me.” 

Ushiwaka growls and leans back suddenly. He’s not moving, looking down at Tooru with an intense expression. “Make you?” 

“If you dare,” Tooru responds, butterflies in his stomach from anticipation. 

Ushiwaka raises an eyebrow and then he pulls out. Tooru’s mouth falls open. That’s playing dirty! But Ushiwaka doesn’t leave him. Instead, Tooru is flipped onto his stomach, a couple of pillows shoved under his hips, and Ushiwaka slides home again. Tooru moans at the sensation, arching his back. This angle is very nice. 

Ushiwaka leans over Tooru’s back, breath hot against his ear. And… he doesn’t move. “Say my name,” he whispers. 

“Ushiwaka,” Tooru says. 

“Nope,” Ushiwaka responds, placing a heavy hand between Tooru’s shoulder blades, pressing his chest into the mattress. He pushes his hips carefully into Tooru until he gets an angle that has his cock as an unrelenting pressure against his prostate. Tooru lets out an undignified noise, hips twitching. “Say my name,” he repeats.

“Ushi--Ushiwaka,” Tooru whispers.

Ushiwaka’s other hand goes to Tooru’s hip, holding him in place, and he carefully thrusts in and out. Slowly. Torturously slow. Tooru isn’t sure if he’s breathing properly. “That’s not right either,” Ushiwaka says, almost conversationally. “Try again?” 

Tooru knows exactly what Ushiwaka wants to hear, but the real question is if Tooru is ready to give in yet. He doesn’t like giving in easily, and he’s almost tempted to see what Ushiwaka will do next, but… but he’s not thinking straight. The pleasure feels like a bubbling liquid behind his eyes, sloshing around and making it impossible to focus on anything. “Wa… Wakatoshi,” he whispers, face pressed into the blankets. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” 

Bastard. 

Meanie.

Awful, awful man. 

Tooru whines. Wakatoshi presses his hips in perfectly, his cock unforgiving against Tooru’s poor prostate. And the position he’s forced Tooru into makes it impossible for Tooru to get any sort of leverage, coupled with Wakatoshi’s grip keeping him in place. “Wakatoshi,” Tooru repeats, louder. 

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

“Wakatoshi, please, please, please,” Tooru whines. 

Wakatoshi leans over Tooru’s back again and there is a single moment of calm before Wakatoshi gives it his all. Tooru can do little but tag along for the ride and hope that he doesn’t forget how to breathe in the meantime. Although that’s very hard, since every forward thrust pushes the air out of his lungs and Wakatoshi gives no time for recovery. He’s as unrelenting as a typhoon. Tooru holds onto his bedsheets and cries out, begging for more and for mercy. Wakatoshi gives him one of those things, and it makes it even harder to breathe. Tooru can’t see anything, vision blurred with tears of pleasure. Why is it so good? Why does it have to be Wakatoshi? 

Tooru’s orgasm sneaks up on him, punching him in the gut without mercy. Wakatoshi curses into the back of Tooru’s neck and loses his rhythm. Tooru slumps just as Wakatoshi is finishing, something that sounds like “Tooru” falling from his lips. Tooru can’t be sure. 

What Tooru does know is that he’s not moving, not for a few hours at least. He’s aware of some things around him, like the emptiness when Wakatoshi pulls out, or how cold his back is when Wakatoshi sits up. Tooru knows that Wakatoshi has no reason to stay, but he hopes that Wakatoshi tucks him in before he leaves. He’ll be cold on top of the blankets all night. 

* * *

Tooru falls out of bed in the morning. Or he kind of does? He stumbles until he runs into a wall for support. His legs are wobbly, but that doesn’t matter. Tooru feels dried out. He grumbles to himself as he makes his way into the kitchen and turns on the tap. His grumbling mostly consists of cursing Ushiwaka and his stupidly good sex technique. Wobbling legs? Is he some sort of sex god? That isn’t fair. 

The sound of the running water reminds Tooru that he’s thirsty, but here are no cups nearby. Whatever. This is his house. He sticks his head under the tap and gulps the water straight from the source. He takes a break to splash the cold water against this face, waking himself up, then going back to drinking water like an animal. 

“You’re going to catch a cold walking around naked.” 

Tooru inhales some water and starts coughing. He spins and Ushiwaka is standing in the entrance to his kitchen, wearing what looks like the jeans he was wearing yesterday and only those jeans. The zipper is up, but the button is undone, showing off a very low part of a treasure trail. “It’s my house,” Tooru shoots back between coughing up a lung. 

Ushiwaka crosses the room and pats Tooru on the back, his hand stupidly warm against Tooru’s chilled skin. “So you can get sick because it’s your house?”

“What are you doing here?” Tooru asks. 

Ushiwaka looks confused. “Should I have left?” 

“Most one-night stands leave right after,” Tooru points out, his coughing dying down. “It’s good manners.” Ushiwaka still looks confused. “I guess good manners is a lot to expect from you.” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

Tooru’s eyes go wide. How is he supposed to answer that? He feels anger race through him. “Why do you always do that?!” he shouts. 

Ushiwaka blinks at him. “Do what?” 

“Ask me what I want!” Tooru snaps. “Why do you do that? I don’t want to answer your stupid questions! What do you want me to tell you!?” 

“The truth?” 

“Well, what do  _ you  _ want, you big dummy?” Tooru asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’d like to stay.” 

How can Ushiwaka say that so easily?! What an idiot! “Why!?” 

Ushiwaka looks really confused now. “I like you.” 

Tooru sucks in a breath. No way. They hate each other. No way… “I’m just a good lay,” Tooru says bitterly. “Don’t say things you don’t mean to flatter me. I hate insincere flattery.” 

“I always say what I mean.” 

Tooru shoves Ushiwaka. “Dummy! Moron! What do you want from me?!” 

Ushiwaka grabs Tooru’s arms and Tooru puts up token resistance, but he’s too tired to really fight off Ushiwaka’s hold. “Calm down, Tooru. I know you’re probably not ready to date, but I still like you.” 

“Why? I’m so mean to you…” 

Ushiwaka smiles gently. “I don’t know.” 

Why does Tooru feel like screaming? “I want to punch you.” 

“I’d rather you not--”

“That makes me want to punch you more.” 

The smile on his face widens. “I just like you, Tooru. If you’re not ready, we can do this still, or just be friends, but I would like to be together with you.”

Tooru ducks his head and realizes that he’s still naked. He blushes and walks off without a word, brushing past Ushiwaka and taking secret pleasure in the way that he has to take a step to regain his balance after Tooru bumps into him. 

He goes straight to his dresser, intending to dress up completely: pants  _ and  _ a shirt. No use continuing to give Ushiwaka a free show. Even though Ushiwaka follows him and watches him from the doorway. “Are you a pervert?” Tooru snaps, glaring over his shoulder. 

“If being a pervert means I think you’re attractive, then yes,” Ushiwaka responds evenly. 

Tooru blushes. “Stupid!” He tries not to look in the full-length mirror next to his dresser, not wanting to see his blush, but he sees something else. He drops everything he’s holding and rushes to his reflection, eyes wide. “What is this!?” he screeches, eyes locked on the sharp teeth shaped bruise on his perfect, formerly-flawless skin. He puts a hand over it and winces. It’s sore. He turns on Ushiwaka. “Brute! Animal! Look what you did to my perfect skin!” 

Ushiwaka is  _ smiling _ , the bastard. “I see it.” 

“I should be lucky you didn’t take a piece with you,” Tooru sniffs.

Then Ushiwaka is in front of him. Tooru opens his mouth,  _ fully intending  _ to tell him to back off, to not touch him, but the words never come. Instead he silently allows Ushiwaka to touch his arms and lean in close, pressing their foreheads together. Tooru closes his eyes, despite himself. Then he feels Ushiwaka lean down and press a gentle kiss to the bruised skin. “You gonna apologize?” Tooru asks. 

“I’m not sorry,” Ushiwaka whispers, pressing a longer kiss against the bruise.

“That’s a terrible apology,” Tooru pouts. 

They stand there together, quiet, Ushiwaka gently kissing Tooru’s neck and shoulder and his hands rubbing up and down his arms, then moving to his waist. “Why are you still here?” Tooru whispers, refusing to open his eyes. 

“Because I like you.” 

“Why?”

Ushiwaka chuckles. “I don’t know.” 

“Stupid,” Tooru mutters. 

“I know,” Ushiwaka says, pulling back, and Tooru opens his eyes against his better judgement. Ushiwaka is giving him a soft look and Tooru’s heart twists in his chest. “Would you?” Ushiwaka asks.

“Would I what?” 

“Date me?” 

What the hell? Ushiwaka is so stupid. But he’s still here, even after dealing with Tooru, and he’s still looking at him with such a soft face. For some weird reason, Ushiwaka actually  _ likes  _ him. And maybe… maybe Tooru  _ might _ like him back. Not as much, obviously.

So he looks into Ushiwaka’s face and decides.

God, he hates deciding.

“You’re an idiot, Wakatoshi,” Tooru says and pulls Ushiwaka in for a kiss. 

He can feel Ushiwaka smiling against his lips. It’s infuriating, but also pleasant. How on earth is this going to work? Tooru has no idea. But does it really matter when it feels like this? 


	2. Stupid Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emergency meeting" says Tooru.
> 
> "Right" says Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i went crazy and wrote more for this... 'verse i guess??? it doesnt have much depth, i'm just having fun with it.
> 
> no explicit content in this chapter. Tooru is just freaking out

Hajime is scrolling through his music as he enters the coffee shop. It’s one of Tooru’s favorite places to go; apparently they put  _ just the right amount  _ of whipped cream on the hot chocolate. Hajime doesn’t like such sweet things, but he does like the house blend, and it’s always easier to go along with Tooru, especially when he’s worked up about something. And judging by the volume of texts  _ and _ emojis he’s sent Hajime, he’s worked up about something. Behavior like this would normally aggravate Hajime, but he puts up with it from Tooru for some reason. Maybe it’s some form of Stockholm Syndrome. 

He continues to fiddle with his phone as he approaches the counter, coming to a stop behind the one-person line. There’s a few moments’ wait and Hajime moves some songs to a new playlist. It’s just something he does, and he has way too many playlists going right now. He’ll have to clean them up later. 

The line moves forward and Hajime approaches the register. He pulls off his headphones when he hears a loud “IWA-CHAN!” that has him and the barista jumping a few feet in the air. Hajime spins, half-scared that the yell is some sort of warning for an attack, but it’s just Tooru, sitting at a table, waving his arms like crazy. 

Hajime blinks. Maybe the yell is a warning for something. “Over here, Iwa-chan!” Tooru yells, motioning for Hajime to come to him. Most of the people in the coffee shop are staring at them. 

Hajime takes two full seconds to debate on whether or not he should pretend he doesn’t know Tooru. Sure, everyone is staring at him, but it would be easy to put his headphones back on, walk outside, and get on the next bus. Doesn’t matter where it goes, all that matters is the “away.” But he makes the decision not to do that. 

As annoying as Tooru is, he’s actually a decent friend and he obviously needs Hajime right now. It takes another second to swallow the embarrassment of everyone’s eyes on him then he’s heading over to the table Tooru is set up at. Hajime sits across from his friend, frowning at the mugs already set up at the table. Tooru already got him something and he has a nasty habit of trying to get Hajime to “expand his palette” by forcing him to drink sugary concoctions that make his heart beat faster. Hajime braces himself as he picks up the cup and takes a sip. Tooru generally doesn’t speak unless he at least tries it. He’s surprised that it’s the house blend with a splash of cream. It’s a bit cool, but not cold. Hajime frowns and puts the cup down. “Did someone die?” 

“Yes!” Tooru blurts out, like he was waiting for Hajime to ask that question. Hajime freezes, fearing the worst. “My sanity!” Tooru continues dramatically.

Hajime sighs in relief, taking another sip of coffee. “You’re an idiot,” he says, sounding angry.

“And  _ you’re  _ late!” Tooru shoots back without missing a beat, all the drama of a freshman theater student in his delivery. 

“Yeah, but since when are you on time?” Hajime counters, well aware he’s ten minutes late if Tooru were anyone else. The only time Hajime has ever known Tooru to be on time for something, for the entirety of their friendship, has been for volleyball related stuff. Otherwise, it’s a safe bet to expect Tooru to show up  _ at least _ fifteen minutes late. And if Tooru plans any meet-up himself, expecting Tooru to show up any earlier than  _ twenty minutes _ at the agreed upon time is pure insanity. Hajime eyes his coffee. If he had to guess, he’d say the coffee is about twenty minutes cold. 

“I  _ told you _ , Iwa-chan!” Tooru is still yelling. “This is an  _ emergency!” _

“Quiet down, Shittykawa,” Hajime hisses. He’s well aware Tooru classified this meeting as an “emergency meeting” but he over exaggerates so much that Hajime classified this about a six on a scale of ten. “Losing your sanity isn’t an emergency when you’ve never been sane.” 

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whines, throwing himself onto the table. Hajime looks skyward, begging for strength. “I’m in distress and you're so  _ mean _ to me! I thought I was your favorite friend!” 

Hajime sips his coffee. “I’ve known you for the longest. You’re like a tick I can’t remove.” He pauses, looking somewhere over Tooru’s shoulder with a contemplative frown. “Maybe I have lyme disease.” 

“Iwa-chaaaaan!” 

“I’ll leave if you continue to make a scene,” he warns Tooru. 

Tooru sits back, sniffing haughtily and takes a gulp of his own drink. “You know I’d follow you.” He settles so he’s sitting a little higher in his seat. “And I know where you live.” 

Hajime sighs. “This is a nightmare.” 

“Come on, Hajime,” Tooru says, all his melodrama gone. Hajime is immediately on edge. “I really need a friend right now.” 

Tooru drops his gaze, cheeks turning pink. Hajime stares at him. Sure, he’s seen Tooru be vulnerable before, but he insists on being so insufferably unflappable that these moments of vulnerability still take Hajime by surprise. “Did you kill someone?” he asks, not able to think of anything worse at the moment. 

Tooru sighs, shoulders slumping. “No, I did something  _ worse.” _

“Worse than murder?”

Tooru nods abjectly and lays his head on the table. “Yes.” 

“Well, tell me what you did, so I know what to do.” 

Tooru sighs again, sounding like he’s exhaling the weight of the world. “Yesterday, I agreed to… to date… someone.” 

Hajime frowns. “Is that it?” 

“It’s worse,” Tooru continues. “I agreed to date,” he inhales and exhales, then whispers, “Ushibaka.” 

Hajime is truly speechless. He’s staring at Tooru, feeling so many things at the same time, but unsure what he should talk about first. Rarely has Tooru managed to leave Hajme speechless. He always has something (usually scathing) to say in response, but he can’t muster a sound. He has to be quiet for too long because Tooru looks up. He flinches as soon as he looks at Hajime. “Stop smiling, Iwa-chan,” Tooru orders. “You’re freaking me out.”

Yes, Hajime realizes, his face is hurting from how big he’s smiling. Why is he smiling? This is absolutely ridiculous, that’s why. He starts to laugh. At first, it’s almost-hysterical chuckles, then genuine laughter, then full on belly laughs that have Hajime gasping for breath. It doesn’t help that the longer Hajime laughs, the more petulant Tooru looks. And he does look petulant, sitting across the table, arms crossed, and pouting like a toddler. 

The laughing goes on long enough that Hajime worries he might pass out. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, ya big meanie,” Tooru mutters, slouching in his chair. 

Hajime starts to settle down a bit, breathing coming easier. “I’m sorry,” Hajime says between gasps of air and wiping at his eyes, “did you say Ushibaka? As in Ushijima-san?” 

Tooru shivers. “Ushijima-san,” he repeats with disdain. “Call him by his real name.” 

“Real name?” Hajime repeats incredulously, still giggling. Then he thinks about it and his lip curls and he shakes his head. “I don’t know him like that.” Tooru gives glares at him. “Although… apparently you do.” 

_ “Ushiwaka,” _ Tooru emphasises, “is his real name.” 

“I don’t think his parents called him that,” Hajime says easily, moving his cup to his lips, but pausing just before they touch it. “I bet you have  _ plenty _ of names for him,” he teases with a smirk.

Tooru glares. “You’re not being very helpful,” he says flatly.

“Wait a second,” Hajime says. “You said that you did this yesterday.” Tooru’s eyes go wide. “Yet, today, you pestered me for two straight hours to come here,” he points out. He pauses for a moment, thinking. “If this bothered you so much, why am I only hearing about it today?” Tooru’s shoulders hunch up and a blush spreads across his face. Hajime stares at Tooru until he starts to squirm. “Did he not leave until today?” 

Tooru’s face goes bright red. “Shut up, Iwa-chan.” 

“I don’t know if I can,” Hajime says casually, tilting his cup so the leftover coffee goes up the sides. “I mean, I don’t know if I should, Tooru-chan! This is…  _ hilarious!” _ he says with a bark of laughter. He then gives Tooru a serious look. “I think as your best friend, it’s my privilege to  _ not _ shut up about this.”

“You’re so mean!” Tooru complains. 

“No, I’m not. In fact, I think I deserve a little more time to be an ass about this. This has to be a reward for putting up with you for all these years. I mean, this is your self-proclaimed  _ nemesis! _ You’re… you’re dating him!” Hajime holds his breath for a moment, then breathes. “I need a moment.” 

“You don’t have to be so pleased that my life is a disaster right now.” 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “You’re being dramatic.” 

“It’s Ushiwaka! What’s wrong with me?!” Tooru yells dramatically, running his hands through his hair, messing it up.

Hajime’s eyes go wide. “Wow, you’re really freaking out. You’ve messed up your hair.” 

“Please,” Tooru scoffs, sniffing, his eyes looking a little wet, “it’s artfully tousled.” Hajime snorts. “Shut up.” 

“Is this about the dating thing, or the dating Ushiwaka thing?” Hajime asks, tapping his fingers on the table. “You’ve dated before, Tooru.” 

“And that turned out great!” Tooru spits, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Hajime’s eyes go wide, genuine shock going through him. “You want this to work,” he staes, even though he meant to phrase it like a question. 

“He still likes me!” Tooru blurts out, eyes wide and wet. He might actually start crying in the middle of this shop and no one wants to see that. Tooru is an ugly crier. “Why does he still like me, Hajime?! I’m… so mean to him!” 

Hajime sighs, shaking his head. “I have no clue why he likes you, Tooru.” He pauses, then snaps his fingers. “Maybe he was dropped on his head,” he suggests brightly. 

“Oh, he was,” Tooru says, waving his hand dismissively, sniffing. “But why did I say yes? That’s the real question.” 

“Maybe you were dropped, too,” Hajime shrugs. Tooru glares. “Or one too many volleyballs to the head?” He sighs heavily. “Does it matter?”

“Does it matter?” Tooru repeats loudly in disbelief. “Of course it matters! This is  _ our _ nemesis!” 

“I hated him because you hated him, like any good friend does--”

“Does that mean you’re dating him, too?” Tooru interrupts with a self-satisfied smirk.

Hajime snorts. “Like you’d share him.” Tooru’s face falls, looking torn between offence and jealousy, but he keeps his mouth shut. “We’re out of high school, Tooru,” Hajime says, “we don’t have things like ‘nemeses’ anymore. If you want to date Ushiwaka, then I’ll support you.” He gives Tooru a hard look. “Like any good friend would do.” 

Tooru stares at him, biting his lip. His eyes are wide and he keeps on flexing his hands. “I really do want to date him, Hajime,” Tooru whispers, like it’s some sordid secret. Well, to him it might be. “I want this to work, for some reason, and I’m scared it won’t.” 

Hajime takes the rest of his now cold coffee like a shot. “You caught feelings,” he states, grimacing at the bitter taste. 

Tooru gasps loudly. “How  _ dare  _ you--”

“Shut up,” Hajime cuts him off. “You like him too and that’s all there is to it.” Hajime shrugs. “Should we take bets on how long he’ll put up with you?” 

“You’re not helping, Hajime,” Tooru pouts. 

“Okay, fine,” Hajime concedes, looking mournfully into his empty coffee cup, wishing it was something stronger. “Stop being an ass to him.” Tooru gives him a wide-eyed look, like that thought never occurred to him. “Yeah,” Hajime says, nodding, “be nice to him, dumbass. Do  _ nice _ things--”

“I’m  _ always _ nice--”

“Right, right,” Hajime says, waving him off. Tooru huffs. “You’re always nice, but  _ be nice to him _ . He seems to like you otherwise so.. I don’t know. Don’t be a moron.” Tooru’s cheeks puff out, like he’s holding back something scathing. “Don’t overthink this, Tooru. You guys might be the right amount of stupid to make it work.”

“Hey!” 

Hajime laughs. “I support  _ you _ , that doesn’t mean I like  _ him _ yet.” 

“I thought we weren’t in high school anymore.” 

Hajime snorts. “I’m not the one dating him.” Tooru glares. Hajime laughs once more at his friend’s face. Well, his coffee is done… he stands up. “Well, if that’s all--”

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Tooru says, jumping from his seat and latching onto Hajime’s arm. “It’s been forever since we’ve hung out!” 

Hajime sighs. “Fine, but I’m not letting you gush about your new boyfriend.” 

“But Iwa-chan!” Tooru whines. “You’re my best friend! If I can’t gush to you, who can I gush to?” 

Hajime shakes Tooru off, who pouts at being dislodged. “I think your boyfriend would like to hear that.” 

Tooru reels back, like some fainting damsel. “To his face?!” he screeches. “Are you insane?!” 

Hajime chuckles, shaking his head. “I think we all are,” he says to himself. He spins on his heel and heads for the door, but when he’s a few paces away he notices that Tooru isn’t following him. He turns back, Tooru standing dejectedly by the table, looking quite pathetic.”You coming?” he asks. Tooru perks up. “I thought you wanted to hang out.”

Tooru gets this sappy look on his face. “Iwa-chan!” he cries, covering the distance between them in two long strides and jumping onto Hajime’s back. Hajime stumbles, but keeps his feet under him, shaking his head. He has to be insane because he knows he’ll let Tooru gush about Ushijima and he’ll listen to everything Tooru says and he’s going to encourage whatever the fuck is happening. Tooru’s legs hook around his hips and Hajime walks out of the shop, well aware everyone’s eyes are on them again. 

Yep, he’s absolutely insane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! please leave a comment or a kudos!


	3. Stupid Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi and Satori have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! another one out! 
> 
> i have very specific headcanons on how everyone operates with their bffs and i hope that it jives with you guys as well! There isn't a ton of stuff out there for ushiten friendship (or maybe i haven't been looking hard or im distracted by other pairings) for me to go off of. I hope everyone likes this

Wakatoshi nurses his water, the ice clinking against the glass as he sets it down again, reading an e-book on his phone. It’s not the best book he’s ever read, but it’s interesting enough to finish. He’s already halfway through it anyway. Satori should be here in a few minutes, so it’s not like he’ll be reading it for long anyway. They always meet up Wednesday night for a drink. Satori tells him that it’s so he can get through the rest of the week, but he also says it’s to prevent Wakatoshi from being a shut-in. Says that Wakatoshi needs to “have fun.” Now, Wakatoshi doesn’t like going out often and he appreciates Satori’s efforts, but he’s certain that Satori has a skewed idea of what “fun” is. Satori’s idea of a good time is music that’s too loud, shots that taste really bad but get you drunk really fast, and a morning after with a headache and a spotty memory at best. 

Wakatoshi doesn’t mind indulging his friend occasionally, but their friendship wouldn’t survive if they did that every weekend. But he can also understand that Satori likes to go out instead of stay in, so he offered a compromise: a pub that Wakatoshi likes. They serve good food and good booze, and the only time the music gets too loud is when they have a live band playing, otherwise the music is at a bearable volume. The tables in the back behind the speakers are nice and only sometimes sticky, so Wakatoshi likes that. Here is a nice enough place because Satori gets his Wednesday night drink and Wakatoshi gets to keep his hearing. 

Someone lands heavily on the seat across from him and Wakatoshi barely blinks. He locks his phone and looks up. Satori looks a little ruffled and out of breath, like he ran here. Wakatoshi frowns and checks the time on his phone. “Sorry I’m late!” Satori apologizes and motions for the server. She acknowledges him and turns back to the customer she was dealing with. 

“It’s only half-past?” Wakatoshi says in confusion. 

“We agreed to meet at eight!” Satori responds loudly. “And, knowing you, you’ve been here since 7:30.” Their server approaches and he plasters a bright smile on his face. “Rise-chan! My week has instantly brightened now that I’ve seen your face!” 

She rolls her eyes at him and makes a point of turning her attention to Wakatoshi. “I guess you’re starting to drink now, Ushijima-san?” 

Wakatoshi nods. “Thank you, Nashio-san.” 

“And your friend–” Satori makes a wounded noise– “will have the same?” she asks with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Rise-chan, you wound me with your cold shoulder,” Satori whines, “but don’t punish me! Wakatoshi’s drinks are horrible!”

“They taste fine,” Wakatoshi sighs. Nashio-san laughs and spins on her heel, walking away from the table. Satori whines at her retreat.

“You would say that,” Satori shoots back, pouting. “You have horrible taste.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Wakatoshi says, putting his phone in his pocket. “You know she’s only teasing you.” 

“Hurts my feelings,” Satori pouts. 

“I’m pretty sure you started it.” 

Satori sighs heavily, slumping in his chair. “I should’ve pre-drunk.” 

Wakatoshi shakes his head, then sees Nashio-san coming back to their table, tray full of drinks. He gulps down the last of his water, crunching on an ice cube as she balances the tray on the table. She gives them three full glasses: two beers and a replacement for his water that Satori eyes disdainfully. He hates that Wakatoshi insists on a glass of water with every glass of alcohol. “Thank you, Nashio-san,” Wakatoshi says.

“Yes, thank you, Rise-chan,” Satori says. 

Nashio-san smiles at Wakatoshi, “You’re welcome, Ushijima-san.” Then she leaves them, making Satori’s pout deepen. 

“So how’s your week been?” Wakatoshi asks before Satori can go on about Nashio-san being mean to him again. 

“Long,” Satori sighs, taking a large gulp of his drink and glaring at it when he puts it down again. His mouth is twisted like he tasted something gross. Wakatoshi takes a sip of his own and it tastes the same as always. His friend is so dramatic. 

“Has work been difficult?” 

Satori shrugs. “No more than usual. How about you? How’s work been?” 

“The same.” 

“You’re really boring, Wakatoshi,” Satori states, frowning. 

Wakatoshi frowns, not understanding. His response was almost the same as Satori’s. What could Satori be expecting him to say that’s different? His most exciting night is generally Wednesday with the odd weekend they go out together. Oh, wait. “I went out on Friday.” 

Satori’s eyes go wide. “And you didn’t think to invite me?!” he demands, sitting up. 

Wakatoshi’s frown deepens. “No?” 

Satori groans. “Wakatoshi! Last time we went out together, I had to  _ drag _ you out the door. You were practically kicking and screaming.” Wakatoshi rolls his eyes. “Then I lost you! And now you’re going out by yourself?!” He rubs his face with a sigh. “It’s like I don’t know you anymore.” 

“Sorry, Satori. Next time, I’ll call you,” Wakatoshi promises. 

Satori huffs out a laugh. “Right, next time.” He shakes his head. “Did you get drunk without me?” 

“No, I only had half a drink.” 

“Okay,” Satori says, nodding decisively. “Good.” 

Wakatoshi doesn’t understand Satori’s possessiveness over Wakatoshi getting drunk. He always wants to be there for it. Wakatoshi has only gotten drunk three times the entire time he’s known Satori. He always says Wakatoshi is fun when he’s drunk, but Wkatoshi doesn’t understand. Satori takes another sip of his drink. “Oikawa-san drank the rest.” 

Satori chokes on his mouthful. “Oikawa-san? Oikawa Tooru?” 

Wakatoshi nods, confused. Do they know any other Oikawas? 

“He didn’t make you buy him drinks all night, did he? He pushes you around, Wakatoshi.” 

“He doesn’t push me around,” Wakatoshi argues. 

“Right, I forgot that you  _ like it  _ when he tells you what to do,” Satori scoffs, nose wrinkling. “You’d let him get away with murder if he talked to you for a few seconds.” Wakatoshi doesn’t appreciate that. He’s not like that. Satori shakes his head. “You ever going to get over him?” 

Wakatoshi shakes his head and Satori sighs, raising his drink back to his mouth. “I hope I don’t give up on him, since he agreed to date me.” 

Satori spits his drink out, thankfully aiming for the floor instead of in Wakatoshi’s face. “Hey!” Nashio-san calls, chastising. 

“Sorry!” Satori yells, coughing. Wakatoshi sips his beer, waiting for Satori to catch his breath. Satori turns wide eyes to Wakatoshi. “What the fuck did you say to me?” 

“Are you surprised that Oikawa-san agreed to date me?” he asks. 

“Yes!” Satori sputters. “The fuck did you do?! I thought he hated you!” 

“I slept with him,” Wakatoshi says with a shrug. Satori gapes and Wakatoshi smiles. “Twice.” 

Satori looks him up and down. “I have so many questions, but I don’t want to know anything,” he whispers. 

“Only ask questions you want answers to,” Wakatoshi warns. It’s a philosophy he lives by. Sure, he might not always like the answers he gets, but he always asks the questions he needs the answers to. It’s worked for him so far. 

Satori clears his throat and purses his lips. He stares at Wakatoshi for a few seconds, then his mouth opens and closes, like he wants to say something but he doesn’t know if he should. “Nashio-san!” he yells, startling Wakatoshi. He didn’t expect that.

“Yes, Satori-chan?” she responds from behind the bar. 

“I need something sweeter to drink and, like, at least 3 shots.” 

“This isn’t a college bar!” she yells back.

“Nashio-san! I need them!” he pleads, clasping his hands in front of him. “And bring celebratory shots for my friend here!” 

“Celebratory shots?” she asks, sounding intrigued. 

“Yes, the rebellious little thing is finally dating someone!” 

Nashio-san returns to the table, tray full again, but this time she leaves all the drinks at the table and mercifully takes Satori’s mostly-finished beer from him. She sets something bright in front of him and carefully places seven shot glasses between them. Wakatoshi frowns while Satori cheers. “Rebellious? Ushijima?” she asks. “I don’t believe it.” 

“Don’t let that face fool you, Rise-chan,” Satori says, waving a finger. She rolls her eyes at her name. “He’s more devious than I am.” Now Wakatoshi rolls his eyes. “Thank you, Rise-chan. We’ll need more in a few minutes.” 

“Going hard?” she asks with her eyebrows raised.

Satori nods. “As I said: celebrating. Also, I need to get drunk enough to ask the right questions.” 

“The right questions? Did you kill someone, Ushijima-san?”

Satori bursts out laughing while Wakatoshi responds with an even, “No.” 

“I gotta ask about his,” Satori shivers, “sex life.” 

Nashio-san laughs now, then looks Wakatoshi up and down. “I don’t know, Ushijima-san’s cute. Doesn’t seem like a hardship.” 

Satori gags loudly. Wakatoshi nods at her. “Thank you, Nashio-san. I think you’re attractive as well.” 

“Too bad you’re all snapped up,” she coos, booping him on the nose. She smiles at Satori. “Good luck.” She leaves them be and Satori takes a big gulp of his bright drink, sighing once he’s done. 

“Oikawa-san will be jealous when he hears you called her attractive,” he says. 

Wakatoshi frowns. “She’s attractive, but I like Oikawa-san.” 

Satori gags. “Right.” He takes one of the shots right away. Then he stares at Wakatoshi for a few seconds before downing another one. 

“You have work tomorrow, Satori,” Wakatoshi chides.

“Eh,” Satori waves him off. “I’ll manage. It’s not every day we can celebrate something like this and you owe me for not taking me out on Friday with you, so no arguing, Waka-chan. We’re gonna drink and be merry and I’m going to get scarred.” 

Wakatoshi sighs, deciding it’s best not to argue tonight. Not when Satori is like this. Also if he’s being honest, he thinks a little celebration is in order as well, and it won’t hurt to raise a glass to his new relationship. 

* * *

“When… when did you guys agree to d?” Satori asks. “‘D’ meaning ‘date’ in this context.” 

Wakatoshi throws back another shot, grimacing at the burn. Their table is littered with empty shot and regular glasses. Wakatoshi is leaning heavily to the right, but he’s still in his chair, so that’s a win. “Saturday.” 

“BOO!” Satori yells, chucking a shot glass at his head. It bounces off his forehead with a thud. Wakatoshi grunts. “I’m your best friend! You’re supposed to tell me the  _ moment  _ your relationship status changes!” 

Wakatoshi rubs his forehead with a frown. It feels like his head should hurt more, but it doesn’t. “Sorry, I was busy until Sunday.” 

“AHHH!” Satori screams, covering his ears. “TMI!”

“I’m sorry, Satori. I wouldn’t have been able to tell you  _ the moment _ it happened,” Wakatoshi explains. 

Satori groans. “You’re such a shit, Waka-chan.” He takes another shot, dropping it to the table. “How do I always forget that?” 

Wakatoshi smiles. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Satori nods, rolling his eyes. “Sure ya don’t, ya bastard.” He takes another shot. “I can’t believe you’re dating Oikawa-san.” He shakes his head, eyes a few miles away. Then he focuses on Wakatoshi. “And you’re happy, Wakatoshi?” 

Wakatoshi’s face softens with a smile. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Yuck,” Satori says, making a face. “Gross, stop that.” He throws another shot glass; this time Wakatoshi dodges it, but he falls off the chair with a loud groan. Satori bursts out laughing. 

“Hey!” Nashio-san barks. Satori shushes himself and Wakatoshi realizes that he’s chuckling. Now that he can hear it, he can feel it coming from his chest. “Throw one more glass and you’re out!” 

“Sorry, Nashio-san,” Wakatoshi mutters, but he’s not sure it’s very loud. He’s trying to get up, but his arms aren’t working right. 

“Yes, sorry, Rise-chan,” Satori echoes, “but I think we’re done for the night. And we’re out of shots.”

“Satori hogged them all!” Wakatoshi calls from the ground.

Satori laughs and gets to his feet. He’s a little unsteady. “Says the man on the floor.” He stumbles away from the table. “Hang tight, Waka-chan. I’ll settle the bill and be right back.”

“Wait, Satori,” Wakatoshi says, fumbling for his back pocket. “My half..”

Satori waves him off. “You got the next time.” 

“Okay,” Wakatoshi sighs, letting himself relax on the floor. Just for a moment, then he’ll try to get up again. He just needs to give his arms time to remember how to work. But a moment later, Satori is back and pulling him up.

“Up you go,” Satori grunts. Wakatoshi stumbles into Satori, getting his feet under him, but he’s not balanced very well. Satori stumbles under his weight, but they stay upright somehow. “Nope, keep your feet under you. We gotta lean on each other or we’ll never make it anywhere tonight.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Wakatoshi says, leaning on Satori. 

Satori laughs. “You’re drunker than I thought.” He directs them out the door. “Bye, Rise-chan!” he calls.

“Goodbye, Nashio-san,” Wakatoshi tries to say, but it’s garbled. 

Satori laughs again as they get outside and Wakatoshi almost ends up with his face on the sidewalk when his toe catches on the doorway. “Whoop,” he laughs. 

Wakatoshi laughs as well. It’s been a while since he’s felt like this. The cold air is refreshing on his face and it helps sober him up a bit. They start down the sidewalk, leaning heavily against each other. Satori is saying something about how they should do this again on Saturday and Wakatoshi isn’t arguing with him. Yet. Right now, going out again sounds like fun, but he’ll probably feel different in the morning. Wakatoshi stumbles again, making Satori laugh. He looks around and squints. “Oh,” Wakatoshi says, stopping in place, recognizing his surroundings. “Oikawa-san lives nearby.” 

“What?!” Satori screeches, turning his face to the sky. “We  _ have _ to visit him!” 

Wakatoshi frowns. “But it’s late.” 

“Come on,” Satori wheedles, poking Wakatoshi in the chest. “You’re his boyfriend now! It’s his  _ job _ to take care of your drunk ass!” 

“I don’t think–”

“Don’t you want to see Oikawa-san?” 

Wakatoshi smiles. “Yeah.” 

“God, you’re disgusting,” Satori groans. “Lead the way!” 

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take any more to convince him. “Okay.”

* * *

“OIKAWA-SAAAAAAN!” Satori yells up at a building, spinning in place. Wakatoshi is leaning heavily against a lamp-post, trying to figure out which window belongs to Oikawa. The walk here has helped Wakatoshi clear his head, but he can’t discern which window is Oikawa’s.They can’t get into the building because of the security door. “OIKAWA!” 

“Should I call him?” Wakatoshi asks. 

“Yes!” Satori cheers, pointing a finger at Wakatoshi. “Call him!” He turns to the building again, cupping his hands around his mouth and bellowing “OIKAWA-SAN!”

Wakatoshi laughs at his friend, then frowns at his phone, trying to remember the silly name Oikawa changed his contact information to. He can’t remember it off the top of his head, but he doesn’t need to worry about that because one of the windows flies open and a very angry-looking Oikawa pops his head out of it. “God, I’m having a fucking  _ nightmare!” _ he yells, pointedly glaring at Satori. 

“Oikawa-san!” Satori yells brightly, waving his arms. 

Oikawa blinks at Satori then snaps his glare to Wakatoshi. “You told him where I  _ lived,  _ Ushibaka?!” he snaps. 

“I wanted to see you,” Wakatoshi replies, feeling guilty, but not too guilty. He shouldn’t have done this, but he can’t help the way his heart lifts when he sees Oikawa. Even if he is glaring at him. 

Oikawa’s face softens. “Oh…” He shakes his head. “What the fuck?! It’s almost midnight and you two hooligans are baying like wolves!” 

“So stingy, Oikawa-san!” Satori says. “Let him up! We came all this way!” 

“I’ll let  _ him  _ up,” Oikawa says, pointing at Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi smiles. “But not  _ you. _ This is a  _ classy _ neighborhood.” 

“Classy? Pfft! You got  _ drunks _ running around the streets at all hours! When people are trying to sleep!” Satori argues. 

Oikawa’s mouth drops open.  _ “You’re _ the drunks!” 

“Semantics,” Satori waves him off. “You gonna let us up? It’s so cold!” 

“Not a chance!” Oikawa screeches. 

“Not even for your favorite boyfriend?” Satori asks. 

“I have  _ one _ boyfriend!” 

Wakatoshi smiles again. Oikawa is talking about  _ him. _ Satori looks between them. “You didn’t tell him?” he asks Wakatoshi incredulously. Wakatoshi frowns. Tell Oikawa what? “You didn’t tell him that when you date you, you also date me?” 

“No fucking way,” Oikawa interrupts. 

Satori holds his arms out, looking back up at Oikawa. “Best friend prerogative. Means I get Christmas and Valentine’s gifts from you.”

“We don’t  _ celebrate  _ American holidays!” 

“That’s what makes them so special!” Satori argues. “Besides, isn’t it the same with Iwaizumi-san and Wakatoshi?” 

“I  _ do not _ share!” Oikawa snaps. 

“Sharing is caring!” Satori retorts.

“I’m not dating you!” 

“Come on! Not even a little?” 

“I’m  _ not  _ fucking you.” 

“Nah,” Satori says, waving his hand toward Wakatoshi, “I’ll let him do that for me.” 

Wakatoshi snorts. The lighting isn’t so good and he’s on the third floor, but he swears he can see Oikawa smiling. “I’m so happy you two are getting along,” he says, feeling sappy. 

“As if!” Oikawa yells, offended. Wakatoshi’s smile widens. 

“You say that now, but wait until you get your Christmas present from me!” Satori jumps in. 

Oikawa looks surprised, then turns up his nose. “Fine, you can come up. Just for tonight, though!” He points a warning finger at Satori. “You hear that?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Satori agrees dismissively. 

“And you,” he says, pointing at Wakatoshi, “you better do something to make up for interrupting my beauty sleep.” 

“You don’t need it, Oikawa-san,” Wakatoshi replies without thinking. 

“Shut up. I’ll buzz you in and if you miss it, I’m calling you a taxi,” Oikawa says. 

“Thank you, Oikawa-san!” Satori yells. “You’re the best!” 

He rushes to the door first, Wakatoshi trailing behind him. He reaches the door as Satori pulls it open with a cheer. Wakatoshi watches his friend in amusement, thanking him profusely for helping him up the stairs. They try not to be too loud, out of respect for the neighbors, but they do stumble into walls. He’s glad that Oikawa is getting along with his best friend, even if it means trouble in the future. Once they drop the pretense of being enemies, they’ll get along like a house on fire. 

Oikawa is waiting for them in his open doorway, arms crossed and put-upon look on his face. Wakatoshi can feel himself melting at the sight. Oikawa shifts and looks at Satori once they get to his doorway, pointing a finger at him. “You’re on the couch,” he says. 

“Figures,” Satori scoffs good-naturedly. 

Oikawa ignores him. “And you,” he turns to Wakatoshi, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him inside, “you’re coming with me.” 

Wakatoshi couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he was paid. “Yes, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26)!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome! Only one more chapter to go!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru has fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! it's all done!!! I hope everyone likes this chapter as well!! I could not resist! 
> 
> i couldn't resist for this whole story! that's how my little one shot turned into a 4 chaptered thing! <3 <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tooru pulls Wakatoshi into his room, one thing on his mind. He saw Tendou starting to snoop around his apartment, but that's hardly important. The stuff he really doesn’t want people to see is safely locked away in his room, but he’s going to make Tendou regret dropping by unannounced. He’ll have to think of a proper punishment for Wakatoshi later. 

As drunk as Wakatoshi looked on the street and stumbling down the hall, he’s surprisingly stable on his feet as Tooru drags him. He doesn’t address it until they’re in his room though, door shut behind them, simply asking, “How drunk are you really?” 

“Less than I was the first night we were together,” he admits, standing tall, eyes clear. And focused on him. Good.

Tooru smirks, tracing a finger up Wakatoshi’s chest, his eyes following the movement. “You had to get drunk to sleep with me?” He hums and puts his hands under Wakatoshi’s shirt, spreading his hands out over his hips. “Makes me think that you were dared to sleep with me. Hurts my feelings.” He looks up at Wakatoshi from under his eyelashes, making sure to bat them.

Wakatoshi shakes his head, smiling. “Had to build up the courage to talk to you.” He traces his knuckle over Tooru’s cheek and it makes Tooru shiver. 

“You’ve never had a problem talking to me before,” Tooru points out. “And being insufferable about it.” It takes effort not to have an attitude when he says it. Wakatoshi should be grateful for that. 

Wakatoshi shrugs, unaffected. “The naivety of childhood and the ego of being a teenager.” 

Tooru bursts out laughing. “You have the ego thing right.” He smiles, shaking his head. He runs his hands up Wakatoshi until they’re behind his neck and he can lean into Wakatoshi’s chest. Helpfully, Wakatoshi has moved his hands to Tooru’s hips. He’s not holding on tightly, but he is petting him and Tooru likes that. “Are you more devious than I thought?” Tooru asks, tilting his head to the side. 

Wakatoshi’s face doesn’t move, but his eyes appear to be twinkling. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure you don’t,” Tooru scoffs. “Now, how about you help me teach your friend a little lesson?” 

Wakatoshi frowns. “Are you going to kill him?” 

Tooru blinks. “Would you help me?” 

Wakatoshi seems to be repressing a smile and he answers quickly, “Depends on what’s in it for me.” 

Tooru laughs, delighted. “I feel so vindicated!” he cheers. He pokes Wakatoshi in the center of the chest. “I knew you were evil all along.” 

Wakatoshi chuckles, taking Tooru’s hand and gently putting it back around his neck. “What does that say about you?” 

“I’ve always been attracted to danger,” Tooru shrugs. Wakatoshi snorts but smartly says nothing. Nothing else, at least, other than his  _ rude _ noise of disbelief. “But we’re not going to kill him. You like him for some reason and I know that if he was gone, you’d be upset, and for some reason, I don’t want to see that.” 

“Could it be that you might like me, Tooru?” Wakatoshi teases, thumbs rubbing circles on Tooru’s hips.

Tooru scoffs, averting his gaze. Maybe he’s leaning into Wakatoshi’s touch.  _ Maybe _ . “Let’s not be crazy now.” Wakatoshi laughs lowly, leaning down and nuzzling Tooru under his ear. Tooru tilts his head and sometimes he can feel the gentle press of Wakatoshi’s lips on his skin. They’re still stupidly soft. “I was thinking something a little more… loud, to teach Ten-chan that he shouldn’t be so cavalier about my hospitality.” 

Wakatoshi pauses, like he might have something to say about Tooru’s statement, but then he resumes his kisses. “What about the neighbors, Tooru?” he asks, like he cares about the answer. The way that his lips are moving, Tooru would bet that he doesn’t much care for the neighbors.

“You should’ve thought about that before you let your best friend call up to my window like some wandering Romeo,” Tooru responds sharply, then pushes Wakatoshi back to look in his eyes. Wakatoshi doesn’t look an ounce contrite. “What has you looking so stupid?” 

Wakatoshi shrugs, a stupid smile on his face. “I got to see you.” 

Tooru’s stomach flips, but he puts a frown on his face. “Gross.” Wakatoshi laughs and Tooru smiles. “We won’t be too loud. We’re gonna leave the door open enough so that the sound travels through the apartment.” 

“At least it’s a plan that’s courteous to the neighbors,” Wakatoshi says. 

“Hmmm,” Tooru agrees, then pulls Wakatoshi down for a kiss. One of Wakatoshi’s hands leaves his hip and he can hear the click of a door opening. He pulls back and whispers, “Thank you, Waka-chan,” against Wakatoshi’s lips. 

“My pleasure,” he whispers back and starts walking them back towards his bed. Tooru lets himself be guided backwards and holds onto Wakatoshi tight so he has to be laid  _ gently  _ onto the bed instead of being pushed back onto it and flopping unattractively. Not that he does  _ anything _ unattractively, but he doesn’t want there to be opportunity to do so. 

The way that Tooru is gently put down makes Wakatoshi cover him slowly. They have to scooch up the bed, but they somehow manage to get up the bed without breaking their kiss. Tooru is messing up Wakatoshi’s hair and it almost sounds like Wakatoshi is purring. 

“Oh, Wakatoshi,” Tooru moans, laying it on thick. 

Wakatoshi grunts and pulls back, frowning in confusion. “Wakatoshi?” he whispers. 

Tooru smiles. “We’re putting on a show, Waka-chan,” he whispers back. “And I thought you liked it when I called you Wakatoshi.” He taps Wakatoshi’s nose, “Wa-” tap “ka-” tap “to-” tap “shi.” Tap.

Wakatoshi smiles. “Usually I have to work harder to hear you call me by my name.” 

Tooru tilts his head. “I can make you work harder if you want.” 

Wakatoshi presses a quick kiss to Tooru’s lips. “If you’d like.” 

“It is what I like, huh?” Tooru asks. Wakatoshi smiles and nods, trailing his lips down Tooru’s neck. Tooru hums, tilting his head back and using the grip he has on Wakatoshi’s head to direct him. He lets Wakatoshi suck and bite his neck, mulling over what he can do next. “Maybe I like it when you have to work for it.” 

“You like it when I make you say it, huh?” Wakatoshi asks, his voice almost a growl.

Tooru bites his lip, shivering. He’s not about to just  _ admit that _ without some serious persuasion. And, really, Wakatoshi can be really persuasive when he puts his mind to it. Tooru moans loudly when Wakatoshi’s teeth sink into his collarbone again, right over the spot that he bit the other night. It’s still a little tender, not just from that night but because he seems to have a penchant for that spot. He wonders if the spot will ever have time to heal. Tooru cries out loudly. “Brute!” he yells. “Did you take a piece this time?” He doesn’t push Wakatoshi away from him.

Wakatoshi laughs, pulling back and kissing the spot. “Not this time.” 

“You want to, though,” Tooru says, hands on Wakatoshi’s chest like he might push him away, but he’s not putting any strength behind it. “This is what I get for agreeing to date an animal.” 

“You like it, Tooru.” 

Tooru scoffs. “Right. Lose the pants, Ushibaka.” 

“Can I get rid of your pants, too?” 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.” 

“Right, then,” Wakatoshi says and sits back on his knees, discarding his shirt first, then undoing his pants. Slowly. Tooru watches him lazily, enjoying the show. At least now he doesn’t have to pretend that he doesn’t like what he sees. Although he doesn’t completely remove his pants, the jeans unzipped and open. Wakatoshi, on the other hand, works fast stripping Tooru of everything.  _ Everything _ . Tooru wonders if Wakatoshi’s moving fast because he’s scared Tooru will change his mind. He’s going to have to work on that. Next time. 

Tooru stretches, arms over his head, and settles so his legs are around Wakatoshi’s waist. Wakatoshi’s hands trail up and down his thighs, big and warm. Tooru sighs, relaxing. “You’ve always had such big hands, Ushibaka,” Tooru says, a little louder than he normally would, but he’s not yelling. “I’ve never appreciated that until now.” 

Wakatoshi smiles. “I’m glad you like them.” He leans down and kisses Tooru again, slow and moving in a way that makes their lips produce a smacking sound. It’s loud in the quiet apartment. Tooru smiles, throwing his arms around Wakatoshi’s shoulders and humming. 

Wakatoshi’s hands trail over Tooru’s body, over his hips and thighs and… everywhere. It has Tooru moaning softly. For encouragement, so Wakatoshi knows that he’s doing a good job. Wakatoshi pulls back, still close enough that Tooru can feel his breath on his lips. “Still gonna make me work for it?” 

“Absolutely, Ushiwaka,” Tooru whispers. 

Wakatoshi smiles and Tooru shivers. “Are you putting me in charge, Tooru?” he asks. 

Tooru swallows. “If you think you can handle it.” Wakatoshi smiles and Tooru clears his throat. “I know it can be hard for someone like you to comprehend being a leader, but how will you learn if I never give you the chance?” 

“How courteous,” Wakatoshi says, pulling away so he can rummage around in Tooru’s nightstand. He’s been here enough to know where to find the stuff and Tooru is pretty sure that he has enough supplies so they can have fun. 

“I’m the most courteous person you know,” Tooru responds, shivering in anticipation when he sees the lube in Wakatoshi’s hand. Wakatoshi smiles, but doesn’t respond. That’s a little rude, but Tooru quickly forgives him when he starts tweaking Tooru’s nipples. It’s not too overpowering, but it’s a pleasant sensation and Tooru responds accordingly, so Wakatoshi knows he’s doing a good job. 

He makes another sound of approval when two of Wakatoshi’s slicked fingers enter him. Tooru doesn’t know when he opened the lube, but he slides in easily and starts scissoring and stretching him. Tooru moans, pushing into the feeling, letting his eyes fall closed. 

Wakatoshi doesn’t let up with his mouth though, biting Tooru’s nipples and any skin that he can reach. Tooru’s moans sometimes spike when Wakatoshi finds a particularly pleasurable spot, and he stays there, exploiting it. Wakatoshi’s free hand goes to Tooru’s erection and starts pumping it slowly. Tooru shudders and cries out. 

Wakatoshi sits back, but doesn’t stop moving his hands. Tooru looks down at his body and sees Wakatoshi’s large hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him, and the flex of his other arm to suggest what’s happening with his other hand. Not that Tooru needs to guess; he can feel what Wakatoshi is doing to him. There are fresh bite marks all over his beautiful pale skin. Wakatoshi isn’t covered in anything, his tanned skin even. Tooru whimpers and whines at the distance between them. That’s not fair, not at all, and he continues to make noise as Wakatoshi  _ continues to stay so fucking far away. _ “Ushiwaka,” Tooru whines. 

Wakatoshi hisses and shakes his head. “That’s not right, Tooru. Try again.” 

“Ushibaka,” Tooru says without hesitation. 

Wakatoshi jams his fingers inside with purpose. Tooru’s legs kick out and his head falls back and he cries out loudly at the sudden jolt of pleasure when Wakatoshi makes contact with his prostate. “That’s not right either,” he scolds, not letting up on Tooru’s prostate for a second, rubbing over it without mercy. 

Tooru squirms, unable to control his voice under the relentless assault. He’s not able to see straight and Wakatoshi is saying something, but Tooru can’t hear him. “Please, please, please,” Tooru begs loudly, hands going to Wakatoshi’s arms, but not getting traction on anything. “Oh god! Please!” 

Wakatoshi stops. 

“No! That’s not what I wanted!” Tooru scolds. 

Wakatoshi, the bastard, smiles at him. “You gonna give me what I want?” 

Tooru makes a point to bite his lip. He’s not about to make it easy now. Wakatoshi shrugs. “Suit yourself.” He sits back on his knees and pulls his cock from his pants, shoving them down enough that there’s no restriction. Tooru spares a glance, not wanting to give away how much he’s come to enjoy  _ that _ part of Wakatoshi. His mouth still goes dry at the sight of it. Not that he’s about to tell Wakatoshi that.

Wakatoshi leans back in such a way that Tooru’s eyes are drawn back to the space between his legs. He can’t help but watch Wakatoshi slowly start to jack himself off. Tooru hasn’t quite understood the appeal of watching porn of other people getting themselves off, but now he does. He helplessly watches Wakatoshi pump himself, eyes darting between his penis and his face. Being able to understand the appeal of watching other people jack off doesn’t make it any less frustrating to have it happen in front of him. Tooru knows exactly what it feels like to… play with Wakatoshi and having him just out of reach is aggravating. 

Hot, but aggravating. 

“Ushiwaka,” Tooru whines, fingers twitching. He wants to touch, but it feels like he’s not allowed? He’s never felt that way before. Not that Wakatoshi has told him so, but he doesn’t need to. Tooru knows.

Wakatoshi inhales through his nose. “That’s still not right.” He strokes down slow then when his grip is at the base, he wags it back and forth a bit. “You know I have a very pretty view right now,” Wakatoshi says casually. “I could probably just…” He makes a grunting sound and Tooru’s heart skips. Did Wakatoshi just come? 

Wakatoshi starts pumping himself again, a smug grin on his face. Who does Wakatoshi think he is? Teasing Tooru like this? Like his cock is something absolutely amazing and something Tooru wishes he could–no. “You know I have toys,” Tooru snarks, feeling a blush form high on his cheeks. “I don’t even need you.” 

“Oh, get the toys,” Wakatoshi encourages, seeming to perk up at the thought. Maybe it’s an act? “That’ll make the show even better.” 

Tooru whines. He doesn’t  _ want _ his toys! “Ushiwaka!” he pouts. 

“You know what you need to give me to get what you want,” Wakatoshi says calmly, still stroking himself. “One little word, Tooru.”

Tooru makes a frustrated sound, but Wakatoshi doesn’t play fair! How is he supposed to keep any of his dignity when Wakatoshi is playing with himself like that?! “Wakatoshi!” Tooru practically yells. He can’t risk Wakatoshi getting off before he gets his fun. That’s it! It’s entirely selfish! He’s not doing it for Wakatoshi!

“You don’t have to look so upset,” Wakatoshi says, letting go of his cock and grabbing a condom. Tooru pouts harder. Wakatoshi leans down and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Tooru responds, despite himself. He holds onto the back of Wakatoshi’s head with both hands, keeping him close. It’s hard to hold onto his pout when Waktoshi kisses him. “I like the way you say my name the best.” 

Tooru’s toes curl and his heart melts. “Shut up,” he whispers, touched. 

“Say it again,” Wakatoshi whispers, kissing Tooru under his ear.

Tooru wants to resist, but the word tumbles out before he can stop it. “Wakatoshi.” 

There’s a deep, rumbling sound, like a pleased predator, that has Tooru’s hair standing on end. It’s almost like he’s standing on a hill in a lightning storm; everything is charged around him and it feels like he might stop breathing any second, but the thrill is worth the risk. “Again,” Wakatoshi commands, voice deep. 

Tooru shivers, tugging at Wakatoshi’s hair. “Wakatoshi.” 

Wakatoshi growls, the blunt head of his cock finally breaching Tooru. Tooru gasps, keeping one hand in Wakatoshi’s hair and the other going to his back and digging in. “Again.” 

“Wakatoshi,” Tooru whines, the last syllable holding as Wakatoshi pushes all the way inside. It’s been three days since he’s last seen Wakatoshi and it feels like he’s never left. “Wakatoshi,” Tooru cries, without needing to be asked this time, nails dragging over Wakatoshi’s back. 

Wakatoshi grunts, adjusting his grip on Tooru’s hips and starting to thrust harder. Tooru gasps at every entry, feeling like he might be losing his mind. “Tooru,” Wakatoshi whispers, fingertips digging into his hips. Tooru whines, head falling back. Why did he ever pretend that he didn’t like this? It always felt like he had good reasons to hold out, but now he can’t recall a single one. 

“Wakatoshi,” Tooru moans. He’s surprised when Wakatoshi lays him flat on his back again and reaches up, removing Tooru’s grip from around his shoulders, then pinning his arms above his head. Tooru frowns up at Wakatoshi, who is smiling at him, then leans down and pushes their lips together. Tooru can get behind that. 

Then Wakatoshi pushes all of his weight into keeping Tooru’s arms pinned and he starts thrusting hard and fast. Hard enough that the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, and Tooru has to break away so he can breathe and scream. Well, scream may be a little hyperbolic, but he feels like he could. And he has nothing to hold onto, not with the way that Wakatoshi is holding him down. He has to take whatever Wakatoshi has to give to him. “Oh, god!” Tooru yells, trying to get some sort of leverage but he can’t. He absolutely can’t. And it feels amazing. 

“Tooru,” Wakatoshi whispers, kissing under Tooru’s jaw. Tooru gives him more skin to work with. It’s all he can do, really. Wakatoshi keeps thrusting harder and deeper, pushing Tooru’s orgasm through from his toes to his stomach. 

“Wakatoshi, I–I–” He doesn’t finish his thought, orgasm crashing through him. He throws his head back, crying out and shuddering, legs shaking as Wakatoshi doesn’t slow down for a single second even as Tooru comes. He can make out Wakatoshi’s breath becoming uneven and he eventually stills, still inside Tooru. Only then does Tooru relax, legs flopping onto the bed and arms relaxing completely. “You’re gonna have to take off that condom,” Tooru whispers. 

Wakatoshi laughs. “Not even allowed to catch my breath?” 

Tooru shakes his head, smiling. “No, we’re going to clean up and I need to brush my teeth again, because all I can taste is whatever trash you were drinking tonight.” 

Wakatoshi chuckles, shaking his head. “You’re perfect, Tooru,” he says, pulling away enough to look in Tooru’s eyes. “Don’t ever change.” 

Tooru scoffs, shoving at Wakatoshi’s chest. “Never planned on it. Now, up, you big brute.” 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Wakatoshi asks, sitting up and carefully pulling out of Tooru. 

“Yes,” he grunts. “Not everyone is as lucky as you.” 

Wakatoshi leans down and kisses Tooru again. “I’ll make you eggs then.” 

“Yes, you will,” Tooru agrees, kissing Wakatoshi himself. “And Ten-chan is your responsibility in the morning. He’s your stray.” 

Wakatoshi scoffs. “Hardly a stray.” 

Tooru rolls his eyes and walks out of his bedroom, sans clothes. This is his apartment after all. If Ten-chan sees anything, that’s his fault for dropping in unexpectedly. He’s quick enough that he’s back in his bedroom before Wakatoshi enters the bathroom. To his surprise, Wakatoshi has stripped naked as well. Tooru lays in bed and relaxes, feeling good. He can hear Wakatoshi and Ten-chan talking, but it’s too quiet and he doesn’t care enough to eavesdrop. 

Instead he closes his eyes, stirring only when he feels Waktoshi climb in behind him and wrap his arms around him. Tooru relaxes into the hold and falls asleep to a warm set of lips kissing the back of his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment! Esp if you like the way I write ushioi! It encourages me to write more stuff like it ;) 
> 
> My [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26) for anyone who wants it!! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
